Down With Dogs
by kage ryu tenshi
Summary: InuNaru xover She always loved dogs. Now she was one. Kagome/Kiba


Disclaimer: This will be my one and only disclaimer in this story since you only need to read it once to get the idea. I do NOT own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Chapter 1

"….": Humans talking

_italics:_ animals talking

Dark, malicious laughter rang throughout the otherwise eerily silent battlefield. Demon corpses were strewn everywhere. The only survivors of the final battle and who were still conscious were paralyzed with exhaustion and injuries and it was all they could do to watch as Naraku's remaining life was sapped from him.

Kagome clutched the once again whole and glittering Shikon no Tama. She lay a few meters away from the rest of her group and too close to Naraku for comfort, having been the one to finish him off. But once again, her measly human skills had not been enough to deliver one quick blow that finished him right off, but rather a an arrow that slowly purified him from the inside out. And having poured her remaining energy into that arrow, which she had to stab into his chest having without a bow, she could not salvage enough strength within her to crawl away.

Abruptly, the insane hanyou stopped cackling and began muttering a chant, a curse, a spell. Whatever it was, no one knew. What they all simply assumed was that it couldn't be absolutely terrible for he was only a few seconds away from his deathbed.

And exactly those few seconds later, Naraku had been completely purified. A last evil grin laced his lips before even that disintegrated into ash. A few more seconds later, only Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru, the only ones still conscious witnessed the true terrible depth of Naraku's dying curse. Miroku and Sango along with Shippo and Rin, the unconscious and the children who were not allowed to stray near the battle, would be alerted of the awful news of what had occurred mere seconds after Naraku's demise.

The three demons had watched helplessly with a mixed turbulence of emotions. They were all held back by some invisible force, so even if they had a back up reservoir of energy, they could not go to the aid of Kagome. It was all they could do to watch and listen to the miko's shrieks.

Indeed it was, once again, poor Kagome who had been the one cursed.

It was the dull grey light that first alerted them, then the human girl's shrieks of pain and horror. Her entire bone structure began groaning and… shifting. Kagome screamed in agony as her bones popped, shrunk, and some disappeared altogether. She writhed on the ground in this horrible torture and no one could come to her rescue this time.

The youkai males couldn't even see what she had turned into. One moment she was squirming and screaming, the next she simply flashed out of existence. Just like how she disappeared from modern time when the Bone Eaters well decided to seal itself a year ago. Throughout the whole process, there was nothing spectacular to emphasize the curse, no flashing lights, no levitating, nothing. She simply, disappeared out of existence.

And no amount of Inuyasha's or Kouga's, or even Sesshoumaru's desperate cries of her name would bring her back to Feudal Japan.

* * *

And in a whole other, alternate universe, after traveling through time and space, a little black dog had woken from its four days of exhausted unconsciousness. Its strange blue grey eyes staring blankly ahead as it limped towards a village cleverly concealed in the foliage of the forest completely surrounding it. The sun momentarily caught a glimpse of a shimmering pink marble nestled within the dog's thick, dirty fur, on a rosary decorated sparsely with fangs and beads.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kiba had once again taken Akamaru on their daily strolls through the outskirts of Konoha. It was during this fateful day, on one of these strolls, did the nin ken scent something that would undoubtedly change their lives, for better or for worst.

Akamaru had stopped quite suddenly in front of Kiba so that the boy nearly tripped over his own dog.

"What's wrong Akamaru? What is it?" the dark haired boy asked his dog. He had taken a whiff of the air, but nothing seemed out of place. Kiba was already tensed and wary of what might be out there. Akamaru, however, didn't seem worried so kiba relaxed a bit.

The bushes rustled and the shinobi waited in anticipation.

"Whoever you are, come out now!" Kiba shouted in warning. He twirled his kunai on his finger, ready to attack or defend. It just seemed odd how he couldn't sniff out the intruder. Whoever it was, they either masked their scent really well, or they smelt exactly like the forest.

Tired of waiting for the hesitant intruder, Akamaru ran straight head on into the bushes, before the genin could shout for him to come back. A few seconds later, the nin ken dragged out a smaller dog by the scruff of its neck.

The black pup, for it was the size of one, struggled weakly, growling and twisting and turning. It was tattered and dirty, and dangled from Akamaru's jaws like a rag doll.

Kiba's eyes softened at the pitiful little dog and pocketed his weapon. The shinobi took the dog gently in his arms and checked its underside.

"Well, we've got ourselves a girl, Akamaru," he grinned suggestively at his own dog.

Said dog snorted in indignantly, before barking out something only Kiba could understand. _She's most likely abandoned or her owner died since there is no scent of a human on her._

"Well, then we'll just have to take her home won't we? She's injured and exhausted. I bet no one in the compound would mind another dog," Kiba replied.

That decided, he let Akamaru crawl onto his head and wrapped the strange new pup in his jacket. They set off for home, not even noticing how their stroll got cut short today.

Kagome's eyes cleared away the fog in front of them, and blinking once, returned to its normal bright state. Even though she had been awake, her mind still needed rest so her body was simply set on auto-pilot.

Now she found herself in the arms of a male teen, cradled gently. She looked around at the surroundings. Everything was terribly off and immediately she got frightened. The village she was being carried through was too modern to be in the Feudal Era, but it wasn't the 21st century either. And how was she being "cradled gently" by a young boy? Last time she checked, she was much too big to fit in the arms of a kid. And most of all, the thing that frightened her most, the fact that everything was black and white!

Kiba frowned as he failed to understand anything this new dog was yelping. All he knew was that she was in a panicked state of mind. Luckily, they had already reached his house and settled in his room. His family was out so they couldn't hassle him about his new acquaintance just yet. The genin decided trying to talk to the black dog.

"Hello there. I found you wandering outside my village. You're lucky it was me who found you and not some patrols. They might have mistaken you for a fox and killed you. I'm Kiba by they way. I'm going to give you a bath since it looks like you desperately need one." Kiba felt like he was talking to himself the whole time but it didn't faze him. He certainly had more patience with dogs than humans.

Kagome was silent the whole time. She was trying to comprehend the few facts she had. For one, Naraku's curse had turned her into a dog. And obviously killing him couldn't turn her human again since he was already dead. Second, the god damned jewel had once again followed her to a new world, and wishing on it wouldn't work either since it would be completely selfish. And third, this Kiba boy and other dogs would be the only things she could communicate with and only they might be able to help her.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she noticed she was in a bathroom now, sitting on a counter next to the sink. That Kiba boy was nearby filling the tub.

Looking at herself in the mirror her eyes widened. Had she been human and looking at the canine version of herself, she would have squealed. She was adorable! Her mass of black hair with blue highlights had stayed the same, just all over her body now. Her upright pointed ears sat, twitching at the slight sounds on top of her head. And her dark tail was curled onto her back. Her eyes too remained the same blue-grey. Other than the colours of fur and eyes, she looked exactly like a Japanese Spitz puppy.

Kiba laughed as he picked her up and settled her in the tub while he sat on the rim. "Well, I'm glad you find yourself adorable."

If Kagome was still human, she would have blushed. She avoided the comment and the fact that she was talking to herself, but instead told him to remove her necklace with the Shikon jewel before bathing her. _Only hold it by the rosary._ She commanded seriously.

Akamaru watched all this with amused and curious eyes while lying on the floor mat near the door.

Kagome began to relax under the gentle hands of the Inuzuka male and purred contentedly. She distantly thought that she must have gotten that from Inuyasha.

_Thank you. _Kagome murmured.

Kiba was surprised. She had rarely spoken and hardly of her own accord. "For what?"

_For helping me, taking me in, and now, bathing me. I just wish I can do something to pay you back._

"Well, it would help a lot if I knew a bit more about you. You don't exactly seem like normal house pet dogs. I don't even know you name!"

_That's pretty personal, you know. But I'll tell you, on one condition. You have to tell me more about yourself too, and this place I'm in. This doesn't look like where I come from at all. Deal?_

Kiba grinned. "Deal."

Hand and paw shook as they sealed the deal.

"Well, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I was once human…"

TBC..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So how'd you like the new story? A lot of you requested for me to start my Kiba/Kagome story and so, I did. Untitled will be on hold for a while though, since I'm in a writer's block with that story. It will most likely be revised before I actually add more chapters. Thanks to all those who had been waiting and still sticking by my stories! I haven't forgotten about you all (:

Love it? Hate it? Please review!


End file.
